Earthside Again
by hannahpotter1989
Summary: When Harry and Draco come face to face and get the chance to do it all over again how will things pan out for the unlikely pair? I'm not very good at summary's just read it and tell me what you think. Love Hannah xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an idea I got for a new story. Read and Review and I hope you like it, Love Hannah x**

Harry felt the killing curse hit him and woke up so to speak facing none other Draco Malfoy confusing him greatly. It would seem Draco looked equally as confused as him. "What the hell Scarhead?! Where in the blazes have you taken me?" he shouted reaching for his wand and drawing it pointing it directly at Harry.

"Don't play the idiot Ferret! You know where you've taken me now tell me at once. I thought Voldemort killed me but it would seem you took me somewhere before he could. What the hell is going on!?" he snapped in retaliation drawing his own wand. He was about to fire when neither of their wands were in the hands.

"SILENCE. DO YOU TWO EVER SHUT UP!? MY GOD I SWEAR IF I COULD GO DOWN THERE I'D MURDER YOUR PARENTS AND CARERS MYSELF. THE NEGLIGENCE IS BEYOND ME. Ok now that, that rant is over I can introduce myself. I am Valentina your guardian angel. I am the guardian angel for the both of you as we angels only ever get assigned two people. It is no wonder you are both here and at such a young age as well you fools! At least I can say given how you were raised it is no surprise you ended up this way. Having said this you were never meant to die and so it is my job to rectify that. We cannot simply ignore the fact that you died before your time. Do any of you know what you did wrong huh!?" she snapped a little less annoyed and more put out then anything.

"I was going to say my father will hear about this but as he's still alive there would be no point. I don't know what I did wrong that I can think of and if I could I sure as hell wouldn't go around admitting it. It's not very Slytherin to do that now is it?" asked Draco looking at her surprised as she rolled her eyes to heaven and sighed loudly.

"Well Mr Malfoy I shall tell you where you went wrong then. You and Harry here are both more similar then you care to think. Had either of you been raised with a modicum of love and or care you wouldn't be here in the first place. Mr Potter would rather you don't know that he grew up in a violent and neglectful home. You don't want him to know your home was also violent and neglectful. You were told by your parents that you were doubly blessed not only by being a pureblood wizard but also a Malfoy and that you should get anything you ask for simply because of who you were. That was a grave mistake as you got the reality check of a lifetime when you went to school and no one cared who you were at all. Then of course you met Harry here who had been so abused a bullied by those mongrels who were meant to love and care for him that he instantaneously rejected you as a bully when you first met him and insulted everyone around you acting entitled all of the time. This should never have happened and I blame your parents wholeheartedly for it. They knew it was bad but did it anyway. In Harry's case here he was beaten so much for being in any way smarter then his cousin which let's face it wouldn't exactly be hard that when he came to school with you he enrolled in the lax courses never reaching his full potential again caused by those scumbag Dursley's!" she shouted as both boys sat opposite her looking shocked to the core.

For a moment no one said anything as everything sunk in. "I...um...well...I did not know that" Draco stammered looking around as though he wanted to be anywhere but there in the moment with them. He finally looked to Harry who looked not only like he'd been slapped across the face by a fish but also like he wanted to get sick.

"I can tell you this right now Draco tell anyone about my home life and so be it you will end up here again at my hands. People already view me as highly weak as it is and I will not have anyone finding out my relatives were less then loving towards me. Look Madam Pomfrey fixed me each year and that is all that matters. I am if I'm honest exhausted. I feel like I could sleep forever I'm so tired. I just can't have everyone thinking I'm still weak" he said as Draco looked up very much in awe.

"You mean to tell me it's actually true? I will tell no one anything so long as you tell no one about me. I can't have people knowing I never wanted the mark but only took it because father threatened to kill me if I did not. You have no idea, none of you do. He would have done it and I am sure of that. He was weak in many areas but he generally always meant everything he ever said!" said Draco as they shook hands and agreed to never repeat anything they had heard to anyone else.

"Now Harry and indeed Draco the reason you feel so tired is because of the time you wasted stressed while alive. In total that time amounts to two weeks and it is all being piled on you now in the form of exhaustion. Please move into this room here where you shall find a comfortable bed. You should sleep on the bed and will emerge when two weeks worth of sleep and stress has been removed from your body. I reckon it should take a few days as things move faster up here. Enjoy your rest and sleep well!" she said as they both ambled over to their separate beds pyjamas appearing on their forms. They both hit the hay and fell into the deepest sleeps they'd ever had. Harry looked at least one year younger as did Draco once all the stress and exhaustion was gone from their bodies.

They emerged fully dressed to find her waiting for them at a desk with their two wands in front of two seats in which they then sat. "You will be returning to your first year with your memories of your last lifetime intact. We realise that things were far too tough on you so we will be giving you a gift to take home with you. Your wands will be yours and everyone will just assume you got it already however it will never have the trace on it and it may be used without you ever being caught for underage magic the both of you. I cannot give you any magical powers you did not already possess as that's not allowed however I will now give you a potion which will remove any spells which were on your person which shouldn't have been there. More then likely not much will happen however this is customary when people are returning earth side again should they die prematurely. Harry you will still have to destroy all the horcruxes however they shall now reside in the room in which all things are hidden. Go to the bank and they can remove yours for you. In fact I would advise it as soon as possible as with it in your head I can guarantee you will have many nights of unrest and nightmares. Is there anything you wish to ask me before you consume your potions?" she asked as Draco said there was something he wanted to know.

"I want to know is there a spell which enables me to freeze someone and do something to them without them knowing it was me. I mean for example if I froze someone and cut their hand or punched them or something I wouldn't want them to know it was me!" he said as Harry considered how useful this information would be to him as well.

"Yes and it goes like this. Now here are your potions. Once done you will be back in the past. I wish you both well and advise you to watch the company you keep. Not everyone who is untrustworthy wears untrustworthy armour. Don't ever forget I said that!" she said as they both uncorked their potions and began drinking. Draco finished first and emitted a loud blast sound from his body.

"What in the hell was that?" he asked sounding afraid indeed.

"Your core is now full Mr Malfoy!" she responded as he sat there mulling over the fact that it had not been full the whole time he'd been alive. Harry went next finishing his as the same blast sound was heard and then he cried out his head spinning.

"I'm so dizzy what the hell? Why I am so dizzy!" he asked as she instructed him to remove his glasses after which point they fizzled away to nothing and he could see without them. It looked as though he wouldn't be needing them any more. Saying goodbye to her they both vowed to live different lives and returned earth side. Things were just about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Draco felt this whirling sensation all around him as though he was on an extreme portkey but couldn't let go when his vision went black as he blacked out from the pressure whereon he was revived by Dobby in his bed. "Master Malfoy was thrashing and having a nightmare. Are you alright?" he asked as Draco looked over to the mirror seeing his eleven year old self and grinning. Things would be very different indeed from now on and he'd make damn sure of that.

"Yes Dobby I am fine thank you. I was so scared but you saved me. Please don't tell anyone I had the dream as it would embarrass me. Tell me where is father?" he asked as Dobby smiled at him and his rare show of kindness towards him.

"Master Malfoy is in his office. Do you need anything else?" he asked kindly.

"Get me a sharp knife and a fork from the kitchen along with a plate and a steak. I'd very much like to eat some steak now please" he said as Dobby agreed and left with the steak appearing on his bedside locker five minutes. He left the steak after placing a warming charm on it to keep it hot and left heading to his fathers office. His father was there sitting in his chair and glanced up as he walked in.

"Hello Dragon how can I help you as you know you shouldn't be in my office?" he asked kindly looking irked that the boy was even in his office in the first place.

"Shut up!" Draco called out freezing him and opening his secret potions store via the bookshelf in the office. He scanned everything eventually getting frustrated when he couldn't find what he was looking for. He then found it, a huge vial of Essence of Dittany. He approached his father slashing his wand upwards to reveal his arms and indeed the one with the dark mark on it. Using the very sharp steak knife he cut into the arm in a digging like fashion moving it up and down like a scissors cutting through something very thick. Wiggling the knife around eventually a chunk of skin with the mark on it came off leaving Lucius with a considerable chunk of his forearm missing. Pouring the Dittany on his arm in small batches he saw it slowly but surely cover up until it looked like a bruise. Putting the Dittany back he saw something in there he'd not expected. A vial with some phoenix tears in it. He took the vial and poured a few drops on Lucius' arm making it totally heal and the repaired his shirt unfreezing him as Lucius fainted. He then chucked the chunk of flesh into the open fire and watched as a black shriek came from the mark as it burnt and died away. He woke up again saying he wished to be alone to work and looked up to see Draco was not there. He was now minus his dark mark but everything else was up to him.

Returning to his room he once again called Dobby to him looking mad. "Dobby I asked for steak why the hell is this knife bloody? I think someone is seriously sick and I'd rather it's not you. Open your mouth please. I will pour something into it and it will make you feel better" he said as a nervous Dobby did so expecting something like lemon juice as a prank. He however was shocked when he instantly felt better and looked younger too if that were even possible. He cleaned the knife at once and took the steak away after Draco changed his mind choosing to eat it himself as he'd been told to do. Draco wanted to feel bad about what he'd done however given what his father had almost done to him in their last timeline he simply couldn't. Grabbing the racing broom he'd coerced his mother to buy him he set off flying outside around their personal quidditch pitch feeling free as a bird. In his office Lucius thought he'd been seeing things as he could have sworn Draco had come in looking for him however now that he could see him flying around outside he knew for sure it wasn't true. Hmm boy did he feel weird. Lifting his sleeve to check if his mark was ok and the cause of his weird feelings he actually screamed a girlish scream when he saw it was gone. He could smell the dittany essence still on his skin as though someone had healed him without his knowledge.

Narcissa came rushing in slapping his face when she saw nothing bad in the room. "Lucius you scared me to death screaming like that. I thought something had happened to Draco. Please don't scream in future unless there is actually something wrong with you!" she scolded before chuckling lightly at how he'd sounded when he'd screamed as after all if you discounted the fear he'd given her he did sound rather funny.

"I assure you something is clearly wrong with me. I am obviously working too hard again. I imagined Draco was in here with me calling my name which he obviously wasn't as he's outside flying right now however that's not the problem. I knew when I saw him it must be something to do with my mark which is making me feel so weird and when I went to check on it, it was gone. This is the reason I screamed and it's not funny to laugh at me like that. I mean I reek of Dittany. Someone healed me after they removed it and I don't know who did it or why. This is not good. Should he return he will kill me for not remaining loyal to him. I doubt he is ever coming back but I still feel as though I cannot afford to be so cavalier about it either!" he said as she gasped tears falling from her eyes.

"Lucius I cannot believe it however as you have said it I know it's true. I don't know what to tell you. Obviously someone wishes you to actually mean that you are light when you tell people about it. All that matters now is that you continue on as though nothing is wrong and remain vigilant constantly. Now I know you've been working too hard and I will not permit it a moment longer. You will cease your work and while Draco is busy amusing himself I will amuse myself by slipping into that see-through negligee you like. See you soon Mr Malfoy!" she smirked at him leaving the room with a sway to her hips which was more pronounced on purpose. He watched her leave for a moment in awe before his body reacted and he called out wait as he chased after her.

Elsewhere Harry woke up under the stairs the first thing he saw being the toy soldiers on the shelf above his head and he groaned loudly. He'd forgotten what it felt like to be in here. He grabbed his wand and accioed his invisibility cloak to him as well as the marauders map. Right now he didn't care what happened to him. He took the cloak and map and shoved it into the backpack he had on the second shelf in his cupboard and unlocked the door getting out.

He went into the kitchen his aunt gasping at how he'd gotten out and his uncle getting up from the kitchen table where he was stuffing his face angrily. "You were not supposed to get out of the cupboard freak! Not to matter we'll just get a padlock with a key so you can't escape. Now because of your actions you must sit here and watch us eat while you get nothing!" sneered uncle Vernon shocked when he took out his wand.

"Oh for gods sake shut up you great fat walrus. I have my wand and therefore the say in this situation. No don't stop eating I'd rather you continue. You will provide me with a key for this house and my own room. It really is rather simple, you provide me with these things and I don't hurt you. It is your choice. If you want no pain you will do as I say!" he sneered as Petunia actually laughed shocking both him and Vernon as neither of them had seen it coming.

"You forget who I am related to. I know you can't do magic at home without going to jail or being exiled from that world so you're not a threat to me or indeed him! Did you really think Lily wouldn't tell us that rule idiot? Well she did and so you can't do anything. There's no need to fear him Vernon he's essentially got an unloaded gun as it were" she said condescendingly. With a wave of his wand her prized vase had smacked Vernon over the head and knocked him out and into his meal where his head had smacked as he'd landed. A quick swish of the pan on the stove to her head knocked her out while another spell copied the house and indeed car keys for himself. The car keys had been something he'd swiped for fun and because he could, he never intended to actually drive it. Using the spell Draco had been taught he froze them and then went upstairs and froze Dudley where he played his video games and decided to tidy up the house.

In a swift motion all of Dudley's toys were fixed and looked as good as new. Leaving the games console, computer and indeed a handful of other toys he took and sold the rest of the toys. He kept the thousand pounds he'd made on pawning them for himself. He had often gone to the ATM with Uncle Vernon who had insisted that Harry see him withdrawing the money while also knowing he could never have any. It is for this reason that he remembered the code of it. Taking Vernon's card he aparated to nearby ATM being sure he wasn't seen of course ad withdrew all the money in the account. He'd been living with them for many years and they'd never once used any of the money they'd been receiving for his care to actually care for him. He deserved it and they knew it too. Going upstairs he used a transfiguration spell to make the Dursley's think that Dudley's room had always looked so large and that the box room had always looked so small when in fact he'd made it the largest room in the house. He'd given himself a bed with a memory foam mattress, a sliding walk in wardrobe and a study desk complete with some shelving. Then going downstairs he decided to eat something before leaving for Diagon Alley. Once done he exited the house putting on his cloak and slipping into Mrs Figgs across the road and using her floo network as he knew she'd be out at this time of the day. He ended up coming out of Tom's at the leaky cauldron and decided to have some fun. He'd be returning to the Dursley's minus his horcrux and a new set of rules would certainly be in place. He approached the bank and entered with the goblins inside gasping at him as he approached the counter.

"Good afternoon good goblin. May your enemies blood flow in river at your feet. I am Harry James Potter and I require your assistance. Suffice it to say I do not trust wizards and I would rather get my help from you if I can!" he said as the Goblin gasped again confusing him greatly. Why where they so shocked to see him?

"Mr Potter it is high time you came in here. We've been writing to you for ages about coming here but my guess by your surprised expression is that your magical guardian has for some reason known only to him put a block on your mail. However you are here now and we would be delighted to help you out. It is rare anyone remembers the greeting customs of old you will not be forgotten in such a hurry. Please sign this sheet with this blood quill. It will prove your identity and then we can get to what you need help with and what we needed to see you about!" he said as Harry got an idea and said he'd be back in five minutes he needed to run a quick errand. He went outside and put on his invisibility cloak and re-entered asking whilst using the imperious to be given the philosophers stone. It was retrieved for him at once over the spell he was using and once he had it he aparated to a place where the worlds best gems wee kept and found one replacing it and then returned to the bank with the fake replica and once again using imperious had it replaced in the account. He then left and stored his cloak in his backpack coming back in smiling. They would have no idea that the so called stone in their vault was an identical replica. He'd left the real stone in a highly secured muggle facility somewhere it would never be found.

Approaching the counter once more he was escorted into a side office an sat down. "Please if you will Mr Potter tell us what you need assistance with and then we shall get to the other business I must discuss with you?" asked the Goblin smiling.

"I need to ask for help with something and I don't know if it's good or bad so I would rather not be judged for it if you can help it. As you know my deal with Voldemort attacking and killing my parents and so on you will probably guess that I get nightmares about it all the time. I do get the nightmares for sure however in my last nightmare he mentioned that he had created a horcrux whatever that is and that I was that horcrux. He said it was attached to my scar. Can you help me remove whatever this is as I don't know what it is and I don't trust wizards to help me properly or believe what I am saying!? I only know it sounded bad and I don't want anything which sounds bad attached to me in any way" he said as the goblin gasped and clutched at the table for support his knuckles turning white.

"A horcrux is one of the worst and most foul objects in our world and I will remove it now. The process is not hard and we do not speak of these items so foul however as you did not know this I will remove it free of charge. Stand still, I will slash your scar open with this sword and place this stone on top of it. You will feel a great suction however as it is moving from one object into another it will not hurt you. Then I will destroy it ok?" he called out as Harry said it was. He slashed at Harry's head as Harry felt an extreme suction but no pain and then a sort of slap to his head as the scar resealed itself. The stone was then destroyed by fiend fire the soul fragment screaming and dying out as the fire ended. The goblin then looked to Harry looking more serious then he had previously.

"Mr Potter my name is Griphook and I manage your accounts here at Gringotts and I must tell you that when someone is given a job they are expected by all parties to do it and to the best of their ability. Someone was given a job and they have neglected to do it well much less at all, if I was to judge you right now that is. Usually with muggleborns Madame McGonagall comes in with them and their families to set up an account here with us. If the families do not wish to join in she will gladly bring the student and set up the account here with just the student and herself present. When an account is made a key is provided to the owner as our money is stored in vault accounts of which only you have access to. Without your key it is rather impossible to have access to your account unless a new key is made for a fee of course. Now people in your circumstances usually have a key which resides with their magical guardian and is given to the student or person in question when they turn five years old. The bank usually charms the keys with the child's blood so no one may use it except them and it may never be lost. We understand that children can loose things sometimes and so we always do this for precautionary reasons. It would seem that your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore did not see fit to give you the key to your own account or indeed access to your own mail. We sent you various items which were for some bizarre reason diverted to him. We looked into this and we don't know why he wants to know what you've been getting but he does. He has as our mail trackers can tell opened and resealed many letters. Some of our most serious ones were destroyed. We need to talk about your accounts right now!" he said seriously as Harry paled considerably.

He had always based on the events of his second year that because of Dobby solely he wasn't getting mail. He never thought it could happen for any other reason and judging by the goblins tone there was clearly something wrong with his accounts. He wondered if he truly wanted to know what was wrong with them but then realised he had no choice as he'd be too anxious about it if he didn't know. "I can tell by your serious expression that something is wrong with them so I'd like you to please tell me what that is. Please understand that if something is wrong with them I don't hold the bank responsible!" he said seriously as Griphooks eyebrows raised considerably in surprise. He'd not considered that Harry might even place blame on the bank although he could if he truly wanted to.

"The role of a magical guardian is to tell the students all about our world and how things work in it. Their role is to explain how their bank account works and what the best types of purchases would be for example a nice cauldron for potions or something like that. It is not normal for the magical guardian to access money in their charges account without that charges express permission. Albus Dumbledore accessed money in your account and we know he didn't have access to your account as when we sent test mail with goblin trackers on them, they went to him and not you so we knew that you didn't know anything about what he was doing. We also know what he did with the money as we were able to track it's movements. He spend ten thousand galleons on fine robes for himself in Twilfitt and Tattings. He transferred a further twenty thousand galleons into a fund to update his school and the last amount of money he used was two hundred thousand which he gave to Molly Weasley for the betrothal contract he created with her for your hand in marriage. Essentially he gave her an illegal dowry. As you can know tell he didn't give you your key either. We must terminate the one he has and give you one of your own. Would you like us to report his theft to the authorities detailing what he spent the money on?" he asked as Harry looked contemplative about the whole situation.

This isn't somewhere he'd actually expected to find himself and he was rather uncomfortable with the whole thing if he was honest. He had remembered Snape's memories from the last time and he knew Dumbledore had known he was horcrux but had chose to keep him alive until he could die at the right moment. He could understand why he'd done it but it still didn't make it ok. Speaking of which he wouldn't be allowing Snape to treat him like shit this time either. His dad had been an ass to Snape and indeed a reckless fool in his youth but he hadn't and that was where the buck stopped. He was drawn back into the moment as he realised that Griphook was still awaiting an answer from him. "You know what you may do whatever you see fit. I leave this in your capable hands. Is that marriage contract legally binding?" he questioned as Griphook looked contemplative himself.

Griphook had not expected Harry to say that and was internally joyous at the prospect of a good publication in the local paper in the next while. Oh Dumbledore would be shamed that's one sure thing and he may think twice before he ever abuses Harry again. "That contract is only legally binding if you want it to be. Your parents put a stipulation in their will that should they die and by some freak event you survive them you would automatically become an emancipated minor and able to live anywhere you so choose. Now there is a story going around that Dumbledore had their wills sealed off however that is a lie he himself spread as he wasn't mentioned in their will and couldn't get access to it so he figured with this lie people would leave it alone and they have. Because everyone believes him they think they can't see it's contents which they could if they got your permission. Now I must address your condition because you look awful and not at all normal. Please take this potion at once. It will cure your body and height and from now on make sure you get a solid three meals a day. I will know when we meet again if you have not been keeping up with your diet. It is my job to make sure the Lord Potter is always as healthy as he can be as a healthy man is a wealthy man. Here is their will which is as you may notice disguised as a charms essay so no one else may read it. Please return home and read it carefully. Now lastly before you leave here is your new key which only you can use and no one can summon from you. Have a pleasant day and I will see you later on" he said as Harry righted himself.

He looked ridiculous with his fixed height as his clothes were now way too short on him. "Thank you kindly Griphook for everything. You have been most helpful to me. I will go now and buy a new wardrobe and I will see you later on. You are a dear friend to me and I highly appreciate your advice. I will seek out the paper tomorrow and I imagine it shall make for a good read" he said as Griphook smirked at him. He went all over Diagon Alley taking the time to buy himself some new clothes and his school supplies before returning home. He was exhausted so unfroze everyone before using a confundus on them to make them think they'd said he could take the smallest room in the house. As everyone slept that night he couldn't help thinking about what the papers would say tomorrow. He fell to sleep smiling for the first time in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Griphook watched Harry leave and thought about what he should do when it hit him. He rushed off to his office to draw up a magically binding confidentiality agreement and set about writing a letter. He had spoken to his father the king of the bank and all goblins who had a totality of twenty children with various different women which was natural in their world about getting permission to lie in a letter and he'd been given the ok. He wrote the letter and sent it off to her and she was at her office when it arrived. She ripped it open and read it with enthusiasm. It read:

_Dear Ms Skeeter, _

_I have something very newsworthy indeed and I want it in tomorrows edition of the Daily Prophet however I want only a reputable journalist such as yourself to do the job if you will take it that is. I would need you to come to the bank and sign a confidentiality agreement that you would not mention my name in your article and that you would tell the truth only as I tell you about it as were you to write it any other way people might misunderstand and we wouldn't want that would we? I can indeed make this very worth your while. When you come to the bank ask to see Griphook and we can go from there._

_Signed Griphook, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London._

She re-read the letter and giggled. This was about something juicy she could just feel it. It really baffled her about him wanting his name to be private as she would gladly do so anyway however she would sign the contract if it meant she got the scoop. She aparated to the bank at once adjusting her glasses and entered asking for him as she was shown to an office in which he was waiting for her. She approached the counter and sat down opposite him.

"Good evening Ms Skeeter. I trust you are well. I also trust that you want this very interesting piece of news and I will gladly give it to you just please sign here wit this blood quill as we must be as honest and careful as we can as this news I will give you is of a sensitive nature" he said as she smiled at him.

"Good evening Griphook. You are right that I want the story and I will do anything to get it but then again you knew that didn't you? Yes I will sign your contract although I never would have told anyone who you were anyway as it's not important who you are but what you tell me!"she said as he slid the document over the table and she grabbed the quill hungrily signing the document as fast as she could. You could practically see the galleon signs dancing in her eyes.

"Well now that, that's done let's begin. At the bank we're always looking into making things secure and having a better relationship with our clients as if we do that they can earn more interest on their accounts and make the best investments possible with our assistance for a price no doubt. It is with this help that we can gain more trust and insure a good relationship for us all. Recently we had a situation where two clients I don't manage invested poorly and lost a large sum of money and so in light of this our boss asked us all to put our names in a hat. He drew out ten names and mine was one of them. He said we were to check the accounts of those we manage and tell him what they'd been spending their money on briefly as he didn't wish people to continue to lose money and make bad choices. He didn't wish to know exactly what they bought but for example if they bought general supplies, clothing and or property etc. he wanted to be notified of the fact that they had done this and then he would tell us how best to help them with their accounts in the future. My account belonged to Harry James Potter our national hero and defeater of Voldemort himself. Now as you'd imagine he hasn't really been spending his money as he hasn't really been in our world. I think this is probably common knowledge anyway. We all know he lives somewhere in the muggle world he didn't specify where though although having said that we didn't necessarily ask him either. Are you with me so far?" he asked as she smiled and allowed her quick quotes quill to take down all he had said.

"Yes indeed I am. I think that was a very wise idea on the part of your boss as I would want to know if I was making a bad choices with my money and how best to invest it. I am surprised to hear Harry Potter doesn't live in our world although possibly it's safer that way who knows. So tell me then how is he spending money if he's not here? Have you guys developed a way to access our money in the muggle world?" she asked surprising him with her intelligent question. She'd not always been known for her intellect however now she was displaying a great sense of knowledge.

"Well as your questions suggests we have not made it possible to access your money in the muggle world although I sought to answer this question myself. I wrote to Harry Potter to ask him about this however I noticed when I sent the letter with our standard tracker it did not go to him. It was heading in the direction of him and then diverted away to someone else. I found this suspicious and so I looked into where the money had been spent to try and find out what had been going on. I was blessed with luck the next day when Mr Potter came into the bank for assistance with a personal matter which is private. He then told me how little he knew of our world and was not aware he'd be needing a key to access his vault here. If I am entirely honest I am not sure he even realised he had an account here. He came here to see if he did I think but I don't know what he expected to hear. He was shocked to discover he would need a key and definitely didn't have one. I looked into who his magical guardian was as when I asked him he didn't know what a magical guardian was. He knew little to nothing of our world and it would be my assumption that whoever he lives with told him how to get here. Now when I looked into who his magical guardian was I was shocked" he said as she smiled and checked that the notes were being taken down accurately before responding.

"Professor McGonagall should have done her job better. I mean it's more than common knowledge that she visits everyone in the muggle world. He's obviously not a muggleborn but given that he lives there it makes sense she would of course visit him" she said sounding very angry indeed.

"Yes I originally assumed that too as you would expect however I was wrong. His actual Magical Guardian is none other then Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He had taught the boy nothing of our world or indeed anything about we work as a society. Not only that but he'd been using funds from the boys account for his own personal gain. He used money to buy himself some new cloaks. Some of the money was used for school repairs and then he also created a marriage contract between Harry and another family which was highly illegal. He then paid said family a rather large sum of money which was yet again not his own. He never gave Harry his bank key and was indeed reading all of his mail and having it diverted to him. The bank takes infractions like this very seriously. When asked what he wanted to do about it he said I was at liberty to proceed whichever way I saw fit and I thought the world deserved to know the kind of liar their so called light leader was. If he lied about this what else has he lied about? I expect this to be front page news tomorrow and I expect people to want to know more about anything else he has lied about. Here is a bag with two hundred and fifty galleons in it. Please see that more people are warned about what this man has been up to as it's only fair. Do you have enough to make an article?" he asked as she gasped her hand flying to cover her opened mouth in shock. Whatever she'd expected him to say this had definitely not been it.

"I um...yes...I have enough indeed. Thank you for the fine payment. Your article will be ready for the evening edition tomorrow. I must express my extreme disappointment in him given all that Mr Potter has done for our society as whole. Without him most of us would not be here and although I don't like admitting it it's not something I say lightly either. We all owe him a great deal and I will personally see to it that he gets all the care he deserves when he comes back to go to school here. Please help him in any way you can. He deserves that and much more. Goodnight Griphook. Thank you for doing all you can for him. Don't worry we'll get him somehow I am certain of it!" she said leaving with the money in tow. She entered her home that night feeling numb and very sick indeed. The man she'd known and trusted heck they'd all known and trusted was a total fraud. As a youngster she didn't look up to many people but he had been one of them. She was totally devastated by the news and settled in to write her article. It would be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

As a youngster Rita had never known what she wanted to do as she grew up. She was always worried about what she would do when she graduated Hogwarts. There was never a problem with her grades and she always got top marks but that didn't make having to choose what she wanted to do after school any easier. She had thought more about what gave her most joy in life and she realised investigating things did. It was then that she realised she wanted to be a writer. Albus Dumbledore had been the one to mainly encourage her to fulfill her dreams of becoming a famous journalist. No one else had supported her dreams claiming that because of her excellent grades she could get any job she wanted to and shouldn't sell herself short. They didn't see that this was all she ever wanted to do but he did. He was her hero and he'd supported her publicly and otherwise. To hear he was now a fraud was heartbreaking to say the least. She was known for being cutting in her articles but that was why she was so good. She would get to the bottom of something exposing anything there if need be. She was honest to a fault and that's often why people seriously disliked her.

She ate her dinner and sipped on her wine as she decided how to write her article and she decided to do it from a personal perspective as people might believe it if she explained why she was devastated about all he'd done. I mean after all Harry had done for their world the fact that anyone had ever treated him like that was bad enough but the fact that it was Dumbledore was the straw that broke the camels back. I mean people looked up to and indeed respected that man. What in the hell had he been thinking. She wondered idly who that family he'd tried to pair Harry off with was but couldn't think of who it was just that it wasn't a dark family for sure. She knew Dumbledore enough to know he'd never try and put Harry with a dark family but the fact that he would go as far as to break the law to try and put Harry with a family of his own choosing whether or which was unconscionable. I mean you just didn't do things like this. She actually felt awful for assuming it was McGonagall however as she'd assumed it she knew everyone else might too. She'd need to rectify that in her article for sure. She was up late into the night writing and had her article submitted for the Prophet and it would be in the evening edition tomorrow on the front page.

Harry was asleep in his room when an owl knocked at his window to be let in. It was carrying an early copy of the Daily Prophet which he saw and smirked at. At the top of the page in bold letters were the words ALBUS DUMBLEDORE COMMITS FRAUD AT GRINGOTTS! He flipped to the assigned page for the article where upon he started reading it with interest. It read:

_Loyal readers as you have seen from the title of this article none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore our Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the IWC has committed fraud at our most prestigious bank Gringotts. You may wonder why it is being reported on and why the bank themselves did not deal privately with this matter however this incident occurred with one of our most prestigious people and we cannot ignore the fact that he did this so easily to one of our most important people. I should state had he not done this to our most important or one of our most important citizens it would still be wrong. It is never ok to steal money from someone's account the crime he himself has committed. _

_It is common knowledge that Minerva McGonagall is the Magical Guardian for all muggleborn students but in this case she was not. The student themselves is not a muggleborn student but he is living currently in the muggle world someone he did not disclose to us. I wrongfully assumed she was his magical guardian and judged her unfairly for which I can but apologise. Judging people wrongly is never ok and what I did was not good. As a youth I got the best grades in school essentially meaning I could have any career I chose. For years I never knew what I wanted to do until one day I realised I loved investigating and found journalism to be the career for me. Albus Dumbledore was the only man and indeed my idol who supported me in my career choices. I have always looked up to him as a leader of the light. Imagine my surprise when Gringotts Bank reached out to me about a fraudulent activity on an account there to find out he'd been the one committing the fraud. I am if I am honest heartbroken. I feel like I was in some way betrayed although it was not my account which was hacked._

_As I have signed a confidentiality agreement I may not name the employee within Gringotts who informed me of what was going on just that he knew about it. Now for the the disgusting part. This account belonged to none other then our famed hero Harry James Potter. I have it on highly reliable sources within the bank that Mr Dumbledore took money from Harry's own personal accounts to buy himself some new robes of the finest quality from Twilfitt and Tattings who could have had no idea where he got the money from. I am almost certain if they knew they would never have served him. The second lot of money he took was used on school repairs of some sort so we would need to go to the school to find out whatever those repairs were. If that weren't sick enough he also made an illegal marriage contract with an unnamed family that Harry would upon reaching the age of maturity be forced to marry their daughter and said family was given a large payout from his personal accounts as well. This family whoever they are have both aided and abetted him with his criminal activities. I can't personally think of which family he would select other then that they would definitely not be dark. Now he may be a bit dark because of his unconscionable actions but I don't believe he'd want him to be married into a dark family. Having said all this I thought I knew and indeed could trust the man. For all we know he may very well have intended for Harry to end up the hands of a dark family._

_Why is Harry living in the muggle world? We don't know the answer to this baffling question. It shouldn't even need to be asked. Where is the people who knew the Potters here and why is he not living with those people? I am sure they would have been more then willing to take him in. Heck I'd have taken in myself if I thought he needed somewhere to stay. As a consequence of the fact that he lives in the muggle world and his self appointed Magical Guardian Albus Dumbledore has taught him nothing of our world I would not be surprised if he comes to school in a while knowing nothing of how anything works here. He came here to the bank the other day without his bank key as Albus Dumbledore had it however that is not the only thing to be noted here. He was not even aware he should have had a key as his Magical Guardian did not tell him he would need one or give back his key. When here he asked questions about where his key was once he realised he should have one and then it was discovered that Mr Dumbledore had it on him instead. Obviously young Harry who was very distressed about this fact asked more questions about why he was not contacted about this sooner._

_As you can guess he was informed that mail had indeed been sent to him and headed in his direction but then diverted to Albus Dumbledore. We have no idea why he wished to read and or keep the boys mail from him but we know it is not good. They informed Harry they had been trying to reach him via mail when they discovered he wasn't getting their mail. He was quite shaken by this and declared that as he is a mere child he wishes them to deal with it in any way they see fit. His only wish god love him is for a normal life. I am posing this question to our Ministry of Magic. As Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot a lot of the things in the Wizengamot happened under his authority so will each and every case he has presided over be questioned for loop holes. A good place to start would be the Sirius Black trial as this was the first trial he would have presided over after the Potters were killed by Voldemort our dark lord. Many of you may cringe in horror that I used his name however fear of his name will only increase my fear of him. Speaking of which I looked into where he even got the name and uncovered something most shocking. He is actually a half blood wizard called Tom Riddle. I am not at liberty to say how I found out but the point is I did._

_I mean I don't know about you but a half-blood with pureblood ideals strikes me as rather odd. I mean if he couldn't even accept his own lineage and be proud of it then what the hell was he doing thinking he could pass himself off as a pureblood when he never was one. That's a big fuck off to those pureblood people who have believed all he ever said about being pure when in fact it was lie and he was half-blood. I believed Albus Dumbledore was whiter then white and look what has happened. It has been born in upon me that blindly believing everything someone says because you respect them is not always the right answer. I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself coming from the bank. They would not lie and I would even be questioned under veritas serum if people wanted. I am not above questions about this as I know some people will not believe or even want to believe me and I can only tell you all I get it and I understand why this will be a particularly hard pill to swallow. If it were up to me he would be questioned under veritas serum himself and then a suitable punishment handed out to him based on what ever it is he says but hey that's only me. I'm not the one in power here._

_He did this to Harry James Potter and Voldemort or Tom Riddle as it were both lied monumentally about things they did. Who in the hell can we trust any more? I feel seriously cheated about this. It's like the rug was taken out from under me and no matter which way I turn everyone is lying in some way about something major. Tom Riddle about his true identity and Albus Dumbledore about meddling in Harry Potters accounts. This world is a truly crazy place. More on this shocking story as it develops._

_Rita Skeeter._

Harry read it genuinely impressed with Rita and what she had written. Clearly the confidentiality agreement had also stated that she'd need to be completely truthful and he liked that. He felt like kicking himself that he'd not thought of one in his previous lifetime however it was done now. It was high time people learned to not take everything at face value. Anyone with a modicum of sense could have looked up Tom Riddle it didn't take a genius but she had done it simply for this article. This really annoyed him actually as it was simple to do and she had been the one to do it not someone who was actually important such a higher up ministry official. When it was discovered Sirius Black had not received a trial what would become of him Harry wondered. Dumbledore was in his office when he saw the paper and blacked out whacking his head on the side of his desk going unconscious. It would sure be a hard day for him as soon as he'd regained consciousness that is.


End file.
